


Painting the Curtains

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curtains, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Painting, Three Things, microwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jane needs to paint the guest room. Loki gets there first.





	Painting the Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



> Artemis_Day prompted Microwave, Curtains, Painting.

Jane took a deep breath as she waited for her coffee to reheat. After the coffee (and maybe a pop tart), she was finally going to repaint Darcy's old room. Guest rooms were usually less... vibrant, and now that Darcy only visited once every couple of months, Jane thought it might be nice if the room was a different color. Just in case they had some out-of-towners stop by.

She had laid out everything she would need the day before: drop cloths, the paint, a roller tray, and an assortment of brushes. It was all just sitting there waiting to finish her morning science and that second cup of coffee. If she could talk Loki into making lunch for her, she might be able to finish painting the entire room that day.

Jane frowned. Where  _ was _ Loki? She hadn't seen him since he'd nearly interrupted her in the middle of some calculations. The quick kiss/dismissal didn't usually pacify him for this long.

"Loki?" she called, pulling her coffee out of the microwave with three seconds left to go.

"Guest room," was the reply, and Jane tried not to spill any coffee on her hand as she hurried there.

It wasn't as bad as she thought. She could see where he'd started, and while it didn't look  _ professional _ , it was better than it might have been. He was actually about 3/4 of the way finished with the walls. Only—

" _ Loki _ ."

"Hm? Have I offended in some way?" he asked, turning from the southeast corner and focusing his attention on her.

Jane sighed. "Well, no, I guess, but... you didn't take the curtains down first. There's a big streak of paint across that one."

Loki looked where she was pointing, then shrugged. "So there is," he agreed. "Were you not just saying that you hated these curtains?"

It was true, but Jane hadn't decided which she disliked more: the curtains or shopping for new ones.

"Thank you," she decided to say, and stepped over to give him a kiss to prove she meant it.

"Pick up a brush and help," he ordered. "If you cannot reach the ceiling from the ladder, leave it until I have finished with the roller and apply yourself to the space above the baseboards."

"As you command, O Loki," Jane said, smirking at his need to control every project. Honestly, she was lucky he stayed out of her lab as often as he did.

She heard him put down the roller as she tugged the ladder over in front of the closet, and paused on the first rung; Loki had put his arms around her waist and his nose in her hair.

"I thought we were painting," Jane giggled as his hands moved higher and his lips moved closer.

"You know better than to distract me like that, Jane," he murmured.

"Do I?" Jane replied, attempting to climb up another rung.

"You do." The words brushed against Jane's ear, and a shiver ran up her spine.

"Well..." She surveyed the work he'd already done, and... "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let this dry for a few hours."

His sure hands spun her around and removed the brush and paint from her hands to set them aside.

"I'm not sorry about the curtains," he told her as he moved closer.

Jane wound her arms around his neck and kissed his smiling lips. "Neither am I."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168697256493/painting-the-curtains)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
